


Moonlight

by PleasingNight



Category: Suspiria (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingNight/pseuds/PleasingNight
Summary: Veva Blanc, a witch and an alchemist, lost her head in 1977 in Berlin.





	Moonlight

"Open again."

Susie nods.

Those are Veva Blanc's first words after her head is back in place. Her eyes remained wide open - conscious - all the time while her severed neck was being stitched by the threads of darkness. Those all-seeing, ever-awake eyes, that could as well have no eyelids, were fixed on Susie as the healing darkness sank in. And then Susie kissed her: not like she kissed sweet Sara before granting her death, but bringing a different gift.

 

"Open again."

The full moon shines right into the window, framing Susie’s head with white gold, as the dark halo around her settles down. Moonlight used to be at war with deep dark earth, but now they are reflecting each other, open again; mirrors no longer lie; and the harsh questioner in Veva’s mind has found her answers.

“When you saw me in New York...”

“I saw the world worth loving.”


End file.
